The Old World
Geography The Basics The Old World is the birthplace of mankind, dwarves, halflings, and other sentient beings in the Warhammer World. Being the equivalent of Europe, it features similar geography, but there are notable differences including a vast mountain range, The World's Edge Mountains, that block off the Old World from the Dark Lands, Cathay, and Land of Ind. Also notable is the amount of forests that encompass the Empire, parts of Bretonnia, and a large chunk between the two, known as Athel Loren, where the Wood Elves reside. South of the Border Princes lies an area known as the Badlands, infamous for the ever conflicting orc tribes and goblin tribes. The Black Mountains stretch from the World's Edge Mountains to Tilea and Estalia. A branch of the Black Mountains goes northwards, known as the Grey Mountains, which separate Bretonnia from the Empire. Black Fire Pass, the location of the massive victory between humans and dwarves versus orcs, is the main route of passage between the Border Princes and the Empire, located in the Black Mountains. Located in the eastern part of the Empire is the realm of Sylvania. Sylvania, being the birthplace of the von Carstein family, is where Vampires first began their struggle for power in the Empire. North of Sylvania and the Empire lies Kislev, a frozen wasteland, that borders Norsca and the Chaos Wastelands in the north. Finally, the High Elven nation of Ulthuan lies to the west of the Old World, and the mysterious island of Albion to the northwest. States, Tribes, and Kingdoms of the Old World Even before the founding of the Empire of Man, no single power has wielded authority over the whole of the Old World. The different states have always been divisive in times of war, helpful in times of peace, but never one and the same. Norsca Located in the most northernly part of the Old World, Norsca contains vikings who are infamous for raiding Kislev, the Empire, and Bretonnia. Mainly explorers, traders, reavers, and slavers, they have gained mastery in the sea, second only to the elves, and have even established colonies in far off lands such as Lustria (South America). Inhabited by Elves and Dwarves, and eventually humans, Elves would eventually abandon the land and Dwarves would resign themselves to a few holds, notably Kraka Drak. Main tribes of Norsca include Aeslings, Baersonlings, Bjornlings, Graelings, Skaelings, Sarls, and Vargs. Almost all of these tribes worship the Chaos Gods, as Norsca lies in proximity to the Chaos Wastes. Most worshipped is Khorne, the Blood God, which may explain their love for raiding and fighting. While almost all dislike the remaining Norscan Dwarves, most trade with Chaos Dwarves who reside in the Dark Lands to the East. Also, while it is very rare for a single man to gain power over all the tribes, there have been High Kings of the Norsca, although it is very rare to hear. More often than not, Jarls rule their tribes and conflict with their neighbors over the scarce resources. Kings in Norsca often only relate to a man who has power over a few tribes, not a true King. While the Chaos Gods dominate religion in Norsca, a few minor religions exist as well. There is a demonination of the Cult of Ulric, known as the Order of the Winter Throne. Secluded monasteries within Norsca worship the Order of the Winter Throne, and there is a legendary cave system where the supposed Throne of the Snow King lies. Finally, Mermedus is believed to be a god that has power over the Seas, and is usually associated with bad weather in the seas, so most Norscans refuse to follow his religion. Kislev The Kingdom of Kislev, simply known as Kislev, is considered to be the most northern civilized kingdom in the Old World. Bordering both Norsca and the Chaos Wastes, Kislev has been the border between civilization and savagery, protecting the Empire and other states from the constant threat of the Chaos Hordes. Although under constant threat, Kislev has managed to thrive in the snowy plains in which it resides due to strong alliances with the Empire and other nations of man. Kislev was founded when Gospodars, a nomad tribe, traveled across the World's Edge Mountains and invaded nowaday Kislev. They beat back the Ungols, who resided there, until they submitted. There they founded Kislev, known for its bear riders, winged hussars, ice witches, and horseback archers. Later on, in the Great War Against Chaos, Praag, a notable city in the north, was sacked by the Chaos Horde. More than that, it was grotesquely disfigured. Chaos warped the city so that people were frozen into the buildings, mutations grew out of buildings, and the city had to be burned down before being rebuilt. Most Kislevites worship Ursun, a bear deity who is Kislev's principle war god and their ancestral god from before settling in Kislev. Dazh, god of fire and hearth, is also worshipped, and Tor who is the god of all things elemental such as lightning. A cult known as the Wise Women also exist, which is more feared and hated than anything. The Wise Women were part of Ungol culture who were able to tell if a Chaos invasion was imminent through their divine sorcery. Empire See [The Empire] Marienburg (Republic of the Wastelands) Bretonnia Bretonnia, to the west of the Empire founded by Sigmar, is a nation of chivalry, renowned the world over for the bravery of their valiant noblemen on the field of battle, taking up horse and lance, they field the greatest armies of heavy cavalry ever witnessed in the world of men, even the proud Winged Hussars of Kislev cannot equal the horsemanship and prowess of the Bretonnian knights. Devout servants of their goddess, the Lady of the Lake, who despises the servants of evil with a fervor matched only by the most zealous Sigmarites, the Knights of Bretonnia are ever vigilant in defense against greenskins and the undead, who have plagued their nation since time immemorial, but they reserve a special and most righteous hatred for the servants of chaos. Whenever the northmen raid the coast of Bretonnia, they must be quick and wary. Estalia Skavenblight Tilea Athel Loren Border Princes (Borderlands) The Border Princes are aptly named as they are the southern border to the Empire, protecting them from constant invasions by the nearby marauding hordes of Orcs and Goblins in the Badlands. Before becoming divided land amongst nobles, bandits, and adventurers, it was the province of Lichtenburg in the Empire. The province collapsed, leaving the Black Fire Pass uncontrolled by the Empire. There is no real centralized power in the Border Princes, instead there are hundreds, if not thousands, of different rulers over small tracts of land. Forever in conflict, most Border Princes are therefore ambitious, greedy, and above all untrustworthy. Most "Princes" were once noblemen of Kislev, The Empire, Bretonnia, or other human nations before being banished and then starting anew in the Borderlands. Few of these noblemen have standing armies, instead using mercenaries known as the Dogs of War to fight their conflicts. There is no predominant religion in the Borderlands, but some have fled to these lands for religious freedom. Movements such as the Inquisition in Estalia forced many to flee persecution, and there is no legal force stopping the Princes from worshipping Chaos if they so desire. Therefore, all manners of religion and characters can be met in these unlawful lands. Dwarven Holds Orcish and Goblin Tribes Republic of Sartosa The pirate Republic of Sartosa is by no means a republic, as anarchy rules the streets of this island. While there are Pirate Lords who wield considerable influence over the island, the Pirate Code maintains order and discipline. All pirate captains can safely land at Sartosa, without worry of attack, but if they meet a rival on the streets then there is no guarantee of walking away without harm. Sartosa sits right below Tilea, city states built on overseas trade, giving Sartosa prime position to raid and disrupt trading vessels. Different rulers of Tilea are known to travel to Sartosa to hire a ship or two to raid an enemy's ships, but there is no guarantee that that same captain won't turn his cloak and work for his original target. Dealings like this are never directly talked about, but every captain knows, and so does every lord in Tilea. Sartosa is also infamous for the large amounts of mercenaries roaming its streets. Dogs of War, Dwarven Slayers, and basic mercenaries are not uncommon. Mercenary Houses also exist. These Houses will hire individual mercenaries to serve their House, and Houses are usually rented by Border Princes, Kings in Estalia, or even the Rulers of Tilea as supplements to their own armies. When contracts become sparse, it is known for these Houses to even fight among themselves.